


Behind The Scenes

by tornyourdress



Category: British Comedy RPF, QI (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that whenever a British comedy quiz show has two or more regular participants, there are secret behind-the-scenes agreements involving some sort of correlation between correct answers and post-recording sexual activities.
Relationships: Alan Davies/Stephen Fry
Kudos: 18





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Christmas 2004. The 'winning rule' concept owes a debt to HIGNFY RPF fanon.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that whenever a British comedy quiz show has two or more regular participants, there are secret behind-the-scenes agreements involving some sort of correlation between correct answers and post-recording sexual activities.

And QI is no exception.

If Alan sets off the klaxon five or more times during the recording, Stephen can do whatever he pleases with him afterwards. If he manages to not say stupid things which have been anticipated already, and only set it off a few times, the tables are turned. The latter is a rather uncommon scenario which they don’t see too much of; the former prevails. Alan will insist on being terribly predictable and setting off the noise and the flashing lights, and though he may groan and look as though he’s really a bit tired of this happening every week and wondering why his seemingly reasonable answers are never quite good enough for this show, secretly he has no objections to being made a fool of, of having people wonder why on earth he never learns and why can’t he keep quiet every now and again and see what happens.

Secretly he has absolutely no problem with knowing that after they’ve finished and everyone else is long gone Stephen will pin him to the wall, catching his arms at his wrists and holding them behind his back, and Stephen will kiss him and undress him and fuck him, because that is worth far, far more than looking as though he knows what he’s talking about on television.


End file.
